Something Different
by AngelWingedSpirit
Summary: Steve surprises Tony with a special gift. M/M sex. Stony fic. I do not claim anything.


**Something Different**

Tony and Steve try a little something new in bed. M/M sex. I don't own or claim to own the Avengers. If not your thing don't read.

**Tony and Steve always did the same things when having sex. Steve was afraid to try new things and frankly Tony found it  
frustrating. Whenever he tried to introduce something new to Steve he would blush a deep red and brush the subject off.  
After being together for over a year he would think Steve would be ready, but Tony just couldn't get him to change his mind.  
He couldn't blame Steve though. He still had this 40's mindset and was still adjusting to the new world. Tony loved Steve, and  
would never leave him, but sex with Steve was just vanilla. Just like Steve.**

One day Steve surprised him. Steve had strolled into Tony's room, smiling a little too hard, making Tony wonder what was the  
Captain up to.

"Hey Cap! What's up?" Tony asked as he patted the bed besides him. Steve sauntered over and sat down, looking Tony straight in  
the eyes.

"I've brought you a present. Thought you might want to open it with me here." Steve hands Tony a box with a ribbon on top. Tony  
shakes the box and puts an ear to it, trying to discover what it is.

"It's not birthday, and it's not a holiday, so why the gift?" Tony questioned confusingly.

"Just open it. I know you'll like it." Steve said as he kissed Tony's cheek. Tony just give him a smile and opened the box in a hurry.  
When he opened the box, he felt a jolt of electricity go down his spine and straight to his cock. He looked at Steve with wide eyes,  
trying to find the right words for what he was feeling. Steve moved a little closer and put a hand on Tony's thigh.

"Thought this one would be perfect for us." Steve took the box from Tony and pulled out a steel vibrator, long, thick and shiny. "You  
said you wanted to try something new, and now I'm ready to try" Steve said breathlessly in Tony's ear. Tony was hard as a rock,  
looking at Steve with pure lust and no words to say. Steve just simply pushed Tony back on the bed and climbed on top and kissed Tony  
hard. Tony's mind was reeling, trying to get his brain to work and speak.

"Wait. Steve. A-are you sure?" Tony asked, eyelids fluttering close as Steve kissed and licked at his neck. Steve was making it hard  
for Tony to think.

"I'm sure Stark." Steve starts peeling off all of Tony's clothes, with Tony doing the same to Steve. Once they're naked Tony flips Steve over, taking the dominant role and smirking down at Steve. Tony licks and bits on Steve's chest, still keeping eye contact with him. Steve moans, looking down at Tony. Tony goes further and further down, kissing at Cap's hip bones and biting to leave a mark there. He finally reaches Steve's erection, poking his tongue out and licking at the head.

"..Tony" Steve moans as he throws his head back. Tony keeps teasing Steve, knowing full well what this does to Captain America. Tony is getting more turned on at the thought of plunging the vibrator into Steve and turning him into quivering mess. Tony decides to keep the show going and takes Steve's entire length into his mouth and throat. Steve immediately fist a hand in Tony's hair and pulls dangerously hard. Tony winces a little, but doesn't let it show in fear of worrying Steve. He just continues to suck and suck at Steve's dick, looking up to see the pleasured look on Steve's face. Tony releases Steve's dick with a loud wet pop, wiping the saliva from his chin and smirking at Steve who's blushing hard.

"Look in the night stand and get the lube" Tony says pointing to the night stand. Steve looks over and reaches an arm over to open the drawer and get the lube. He closes it, looks back over at Tony and tosses it to him. Tony opens to bottle, pours a generous amount onto his fingers and closes the bottle up. He looks up at Steve.

"Are you ready Rogers?"

Steve shakes his head. "I'm ready. And don't use Rogers!"

"That's not fair! You called me Stark before!" Tony says almost smiling.

"Fine. I'll call you Tony if you call me Steve."

"Good." Tony smirks and pushes a finger into Steve. Steve closes his eyes and grips the sheets. His breathing is laboured and his mouth is wide open. Tony adds another finger, using his other hand to hold Steve's hips down. Tony searches for Steve's prostate, finding it when Steve's hips lift all the way off the bed. Tony continues to hit it with every jab of his fingers.

"T-Tony! S-slow down..gonna..gonna..." Steve stutters out, trying to breathe through his nose to stop his orgasm from coming.

Tony slows down, taking his fingers out and kissing the inside of Steve's thigh.

"Ready for the main event?" Tony says as he grabs the lube again and slicks up the vibrator.

Steve shakes his head, unable to form words. Tony pokes the vibrator at Steve's entrance, slowly pushing in. Steve's eyes flies open as it's being pushed farther into him. The grip he has on the sheets gets tighter and tighter. Tony finally pushed it all the way in, moaning at the sight.

"You okay there big guy?" Tony asks, hoping it's not too much for Steve.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is this all to it?" Steve ask, embarrassed that he knows nothing about the product he brought himself.

Tony smirks. "Oh no! There's much more! Just wait and see." Tony turns the vibrator on the lowest setting. Steve's eyes widen as this new sensation washed over his whole body. Turned on by Steve's constant moans, Tony gets a hold of his painfully hard dick and starts to stroke it slowly while pulling the vibrator out of Steve and pushing it back in.

"Talk to me baby. How does it feel?" Tony ask breathlessly?

"It's...ah! f-feels good...uhn...more..p-please.." Steve begs.

"If you think you can handle it..." Tony says as he turns up the speed to high on the vibrator.

"Ahh! Tony!" Steve screams. He grabs his dick and begins stroking it, getting a nice rhythm going and picking up the pace. Watching Steve stroke himself makes Tony stroke himself faster and moaning even louder. With every push and pull of the vibrator from Tony, it strikes right into Steve's prostate. Steve's moans are so loud Tony is sure the entire city can hear him. Steve's hips are practically off the bed, and Tony can tell Steve is close.

"Steve..are you close?" Tony ask, feeling himself reaching his peak.

"Y-yeah...so close.."Steve says. With one more jab to his prostate, Steve comes all over himself, covering his stomach and chest. HIs mouth has gone slack and he calls out Tony's name as his orgams takes over. Seeing Steve like this sends Tony over the edge, milking himself of every last drop and calling out Steve's name. After Tony comes down from his high, he turns the vibrator off, slowly slides it out of Steve and tosses it to the floor. He comes up next to Steve and cuddles next to him, feeling a strong am come around him.

Tony looks up at Steve, basking in the afterglow. "Feeling alright there Cap?"

"Never better Stark." Steve smiles and laughs as Tony play hits him. "That was...amazing. Gonna have to try that on you one day!"

Tony feels his cock twitch at that statement. "Maybe tomorrow we'll try it on me." he winks and pulls the covers over them as sleep takes over both of them.


End file.
